Aishiteru, Kourihime
by Krad Hikari vi Titania
Summary: Aku jatuh cinta padamu, tapi kenapa kau tidak mau mengerti? My first Ichihitsu. RnR please


Disclaimer:

Bleach itu punya Tite Kubo

Hitsugaya dan Ichigo itu punya saya.(?)

* * *

**Kouri…Hime?**

_Aku menyukaimu._

_Mata indahmu yang tajam._

_Nada bicaramu yang agak kasar._

_Dan ekspresi wajahmu yang menggemaskan._

_Rambutmu yang menari tertiup angin._

_Senyum kecutmu yang –menurutku- manis._

_Juga tubuhmu yang langsing dan semampai._

_Semeter tak sampai._

_Ah maaf…_

_Tapi.. _

_Aku suka._

_Namun sayang seribu sayang._

"Kurosaki, sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku Toushiro! panggil aku Hitsugaya kaichou!"

_Kau laki-laki._

_Heh, memalukan memang._

_Kau laki-laki, aku laki-laki._

_Tapi mau bagaimana lagi?_

_Kau memang manis sekali._

_Seperti kata pepatah._

_Bak pungguk merindukan bulan._

_Kau pungguknya dan aku bulannya._

_Akh, bukan!_

_Kau bulannya dan aku pungguknya._

_Bulan yang setia menemani malam._

_Malam yang gelap dan kesepian._

_Bulan bulan bulan._

_Kau adalah bulan untukku._

_Satu-satunya penerang di hatiku._

_Tapi kenapa…?_

"Kurosaki, berhenti menatapku seperti itu! Ngeri tahu!"

_Kau laki-laki?_

_Apakah otakku yang bermasalah?_

_Atau kau memang mempesona?_

_Aku ingat hari itu._

_Hari dimana kita bertemu…_

*Flashback*

"Namaku Ichigo Kurosaki mulai hari ini mohon bantuannya." Kataku dengan cuek.

Aku memandang keseluruh kelas. Beberapa gadis menatapku dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Tentu saja.

Aku kan ganteng.

Memang susah kalau punya wajah secakep ini.

"Baiklah, Kurosaki. Kau boleh duduk di bangku di belakang. Oh iya, kalau ada yang ingin kau tanyakan, katakan saja langsung pada Hitsugaya, dia ketua kelas disini."

Seorang anak, eh maksudku pemuda berambut putih bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Dia menatapku dengan mata emeraldnya.

"Namaku Toushiro Hitsugaya. Salam kenal."

"DEG!"

Hei hei hei!

Tunggu dulu!

Kenapa jantungku- berdetak- lebih- kencang- seperti- genderang- mau- perang?

Aku berjalan ke bangku paling belakang. Dua bangku dari tempatnya duduk. Masih berusaha menghentikan degupan jantungku yang tidak karuan. Inikah yang namanya cinta pada pantangan pertama? (?)

"Salam kenal, Ichigo." Pemuda disebelahku menyapa. Entah mengapa saat melihatnya, aku jadi teringat akan seekor hewan berpantat merah dan pemakan pisang.

Kurasa terdapat kata 'bon' didalamnya.

Ah, lupakan itu.

Suasana kelas tenang kembali.

Aku menatap pemuda berambut putih itu.

"Toushiro…."

.

.

.

.

_Hari demi hari berlalu._

_Perasaanku padamu tak kunjung beku._

_Apakah aku harus masuk kedalam freezer agar perasaan ini bisa membeku seperti es batu?_

Hari ini kau memintaku untuk membantumu mengembalikan buku pinjaman siswa ke perpustakaan.

Aku menatap punggungmu dari belakang.

Tubuh kecil itu nampak kesulitan ketika harus menahan massa dua setengah lusin buku-buku itu.

Aku sendiri hanya membawa 3 buah.

Tapi jangan bilang aku jahat ya.

Buku yang kubawa ini kamus enam bahasa.

Tebalnya 35 centi tahu.

Seandainya aku punya enam tangan.

Tidak.

Seandainya aku punya empat tangan saja.

Pasti aku sudah membantumu.

.

.

.

Perpustakaan nampak sepi.

Yang ada hanya seorang penjaga yang sedang menyetel lagu Justin Bibir yang berjudul 'Babe'

_Babe… babe… babe…ooo…_

_Babe… babe… babe…noo…_

_Babe… babe… babe… ooo…_

_Aku mau kawin…_

_Aaa~_

Lagu yang tidak masuk akal.

Tapi tidak masalah selama aku bersamamu.

Khayalku buyar saat kau menyapaku.

"Hei Kurosaki."

"Ah, iya?"

"Emmm… Boleh nanya nggak?" Katamu dengan nada merajuk.

"_Ya Tuhaannnn! Kenapa kau manis sekali?" _Suara hatiku menjerit.

"Nggak bakal marah?" Tanyamu lagi.

"Iya."

"Nggg…. Ka…Karin-chan udah punya pacar belum?"

DHUARRRR!

Seperti ada C4**(1)** yang diledakkan dalam kepalaku.

Kata-katamu bak virus Trojan **(2)** yang merusak 'Software' ku. Untungnya aku masih punya 'hardware' yang tidak ikut terkontaminasi.

"Karin? Kamu suka Karin?"

Kau hanya menganggukkan kepalamu sekali.

DHUARRRRR!

Bagaikan terkena jurus Kirin**(3**), tersambar petir, tersengat listrik, dihantam Bason Punch**(4)** dan diserang dengan jurus Raitei Sorai **(5)**. Aku kaget bukan main!

Adikku yang tomboy itu?

Adikku yang suka main bola itu?

Bisa membuat 'putri es' sepertimu mencair?

"Eng, kayanya nggak deh." Jawabku akhirnya.

"Bisa kau bantu aku, Kurosaki?"

"Tentu saja… Apa yang tidak untukmu?" Kataku sembari melangkah keluar.

"Eh, kau mau kemana?"

Tanpa menoleh aku menjawab.

"Akan kupertemukan kamu dengan Karin besok. Sekarang aku mau ke toilet."

_Aku tidak ingin kau melihat wajahku saat ini._

_Aku tak ingin kau melihat ekspresi yang baru pertama kali kutunjukkan ini._

_Aku tak ingin kau melihatku yang saat ini tak lebih dari seorang prajurit yang kalah perang._

_Sebelum perang itu sendiri dimulai._

_Ya._

_Wajah pecundang ini takkan pernah kutunjukkan padamu._

_Never._

.

.

.

.

Aku menghampiri adikku yang kini tengah mengerjakan PR nya. Dia setahun lebih muda dariku dan saat ini ia duduk dikelas 10, di SMU yang sama denganku.

"Hai Karin. Sedang apa?" Sapaku. Ia menoleh.

"Ichi-nii? Tumben kekamarku. Ada apa?" Tanyanya balik. Sama sekali tak menggubris pertanyaanku.

"Eh, itu. Bisa nggak besok kamu datang ke samping ruang olahraga sepulang sekolah?"

"Ruang olahraga? Bisa. Memangnya kenapa?"

Aku tersenyum tipis.

"Ada seorang temanku yang naksir sama kamu. Hehehe…."

Karin menatapku tajam.

"Siapa?"

Aku menghela nafas. Berat sekali rasanya mengucapkan nama itu sekarang. Tapi, harus….

Aku ingin dia bahagia.

"Temanku. Toushiro. Toushiro Hitsugaya."

"Oh, yang rambutnya putih itu?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Baiklah, lihat saja besok."

Aku keluar dari kamar gadis itu. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang nyangkut ditenggorokanku. Seperti gondok.

Tanpa kusadari, sudut mata Karin masih mengikuti langkahku.

"Ichi-nii…. Terlalu baik…."

.

.

.

.

Esoknya, dengan langkah agak tertahan aku mengantar Toushiro kesana.

Wajahnya nampak sedikit tegang. Aku menepuk kepalanya.

"Tenang saja."

Ia mengangguk dan terus berjalan. Sementara aku bersembunyi dibalik pohon jambu air tak jauh dari sana.

Kulihat mereka berbicara sebentar.

Karin tersenyum.

Apa dia menerima Toushiro?

Karin lantas meninggalkan tempat itu. Toushiro menghampiriku.

"Bagaimana?" Tanyaku pelan. _Ah, harusnya aku tidak bertanya! Pasti diterima! Dasar Bakamikan!_

Ia tersenyum kecut.

"Aku…. Ditolak…."

"Eh?"

Aku kaget.

Kukira Karin akan menerima Toushiro. Ia duduk diatas rerumputan. Wajahnya nampak sayu. Aku turut duduk disampingnya.

"Harusnya aku tahu. Harusnya aku tidak begitu bodoh…." Gumamnya.

Aku jadi iba. Belum pernah aku melihat Toushiro seperti ini sebelumnya.

"Harusnya ….. aku…" setetes bening mengalir dari pelupuk matanya.

Aku tidak tahan lagi!

Kutarik tangannya sehingga ia terjatuh dalam pelukanku.

Dan tanpa pikir panjang,

Aku menciumnya.

Ia nampak terkejut.

Didorongnya tubuhku keras. Aku terpelanting.

Ia menatapku dengan tatapan aneh. Tanpa berbicara apapun lagi, dia berlari meninggalkanku.

Aku memukul kepalaku sendiri.

BAKAMIKAN! APA YANG KULAKUKAN? BAKABAKA BAKA!

Bagaimana ini?

Kami-sama….

Aku bangkit.

Kuharap dugaanku tidak jadi kenyataan.

.

.

.

.

Aku berangkat sekolah dengan hati gundah gulana Arman Maulana.

Ketika sampai dikelas, kulihat Toushiro duduk dibangkunya seperti biasa.

Saat aku ingin menyapanya, ia bangkit dan pergi keluar.

Aku tercengang dan mematung. Butuh waktu lama bagiku untuk menemukan kesadaranku kembali.

Oh Tuhan!

Aku dicuekin!

Bagiku ini sama saja dengan mati!

Oh Noooooo!

.

.

.

Berkali-berkali Toushiro menghindariku.

Saat di loker, kantin, ruang ganti, bahkan di toilet.

Begitu terus selama seminggu.

Aku merana Sherina Munaf.

Dalam satu minggu ini beratku berkurang 10 kilo.

Teganya... teganya... teganya dirimu~

.

.

.

(Normal POV)

Suatu siang saat Ichigo baru pulang dari minimarket, ia melihat Hitsugaya yang tengah menyebrang jalan.

Namun, dijalan yang lengang itu, tiba-tiba sebuah Kijang menerobos lampu merah dan mengarah langsung pada Hitsugaya.

Pemuda itu terkejut namun kakinya kaku.

"TOUSHIROOOOO!"

"DHUAKKK!"

.

"Tou... shiro...?"

Hitsugaya membuka matanya, ia melihat Ichigo yang tengah terbaring tak jauh darinya. Tubuh pemuda itu bersimbah darah

"Ku... Kurosaki...? kau tidak apa-apa? Da... darahmu..." Hitsugaya sangat panik. Ichigo tersenyum tipis.

"Aku... tidak apa-apa... asalkan kamu selamat, aku..."

"Jangan bicaa lagi! Aku akan mencari bantuan!" Hitsugaya mengumpat saat menyadari bahwa jalan itu benar-benar sepi. Mobil yang menabraknya tadi telah hilang entah kemana. Ichigo menggenggam tangan pemuda mungil itu.

"Toushiro... sebelum mati, ada yang mau aku bilang ke kamu..."

"Jangan ngomong kaya gitu! Kamu nggak bakal mati!"

Ichigo menggeleng.

"Aku... melihat seorang dewa kematian... dia sudah menungguku... aku harus pergi..."

Ia menunjuk lurus kearah langit. Hitsugaya menggigit bibirnya.

"Aku... suka sama kamu... sejak pertama kita ketemu... aku tahu ini aneh, tapi jujur... aku bener-bener sayang sama kamu..."

"Kurosaki..." Mata Hitsugaya mulai berkaca-kaca.

Lehernya seakan tersekat.

"Aku lega... walaupun kamu membenci aku... aku... akan selalu sayang sama kamu... Sayonara... Toushiro..."

Ichigo menutup matanya.

Hitsugaya menangis.

"Kurosaki, bangun! Kamu curang! Aku juga mau jujur! Sebenarnya, yang aku suka itu kamu... bukan Karin... aku ingin jadian sama Karin, karena aku ingin deket sama kamu... soalnya aku malu Kurosaki...! Masa jeruk makan jeruk... Kurosaki... Hiks hiks..." Hitsugaya mengguncang tubuh Ichigo, namun pemuda itu tetap diam tak bergerak.

"Waktu kamu nyium aku aku kaget banget! Tapi aku juga senang! Huhuhu Kurosaki... aku jadi nggak berani ketemu kamu! Kurosakiiiii!"

"Beneran nih?"

"Eh?" Hitsugaya melihat Ichigo yang tengah tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Ku... Kurosaki...? Jadi kamu nggak mati?"

"Hehe, nggak sih, cuma lecet-lecet aja."

"Te..terus... darah ini...?" Hitsugaya menatap tangannya yang penuh dengan darah Ichigo.

"Darah apa?" Ichigo mengangkat sebuah kaleng cat yang tutupnya telah terbuka.

"Apa?"

"Sebenarnya..."

Flashback.

"TOUSHIRO!" Ichigo segera mendorong tubuh Hitsugaya kesamping.

Mereka selamat dari kecelakaan itu, tapi plastik belanjaan Ichigo terlempar dan isinya berhamburan keluar. Cat kaleng merah pesanan ayahnya terbuka dan membasahi kaus putih pemuda itu. Sementara kaleng cat itu sendiri menimpa kepala Ichigo. Membuatnya jatuh terlentang diatas rumput. Ia mengusap kepalanya. Dilihatnya Toushiro yang tengah memejamkan matanya. Karena cemas, ia memanggil nama pemuda itu.

"Tou...shiro...?"

Hitsugaya membuka matanya dan terbelalak melihat tubuh Ichigo yang bersimbah cat.

"Ku... Kurosaki...? kau tidak apa-apa? Da... darahmu...?" Kata pemuda itu panik.

"_Darah?"_

Ichigo melirik bajunya yang berlumuran cat. Ia pun memperoleh sebuah ide.

Ia tersenyum tipis, seolah menahan rasa sakit.

"Aku ... tidak apa-apa... asalkan kau selamat, aku..." Katanya terputus-putus. Ternyata latihan dramanya bersama Rukia berguna juga.

"Ku... Kurosaki..."

Dalam hati Ichigo tertawa melihat Hitsugaya yang nampak cemas itu.

"Sayonara... Toushiro..."

Ichigo menutup matanya.

Hitsugaya menangis.

"Kurosaki, bangun! Kamu curang! Aku juga mau jujur! Sebenarnya, yang aku suka itu kamu... bukan Karin... aku ingin jadian sama Karin, karena aku ingin deket sama kamu... Aku kan malu...! Masa jeruk makan jeruk! Hiks hiks..." Hitsugaya mengguncang tubuh Ichigo, namun pemuda itu tetap diam tak bergerak.

"Waktu kamu nyium aku aku kaget banget! Tapi aku juga senang! Aku jadi nggak berani ketemu kamu... Huhuhu Kurosaki... aku juga suka sama kamu!"

Ichigo puas mendengar pengakuan Hitsugaya itu dan membuka matanya.

.

.

.

.

"Begitulah."

"Kurang ajar kau Kurosaki...!" Kata Hitsugaya sembari melempar buku-bukunya pada Ichigo.

Ichigo hanya tertawa.

"Tapi kamu suka kan, sama aku yang kurang ajar ini?" Tanyanya menggoda.

"NGGAK!" Jerit Hitsugaya keras. Wajahnya memerah.

"Oh ya?"

Ichigo bangkit dan menggendong Hitsugaya ala Bridal style.

"Ap... Ku... Kurosaki! Turunkan aku!"

"Tidak akan." Ichigo tersenyum lebar.

"Wa! Kamu mau bawa aku kemana?" Tanyanya semakin panik. Ichigo berjalan sambil tetap menggendongnya.

"Ke rumahku. Hari ini ayahku tidak akan pulang sampai lusa. Sementar Karin dan Yuzu Outbond dan baru pulang dua hari lagi. Aku sendirian dirumah."

"Kurosakiiiiii!"

"Hahahaha, kau tidak akan bisa lari lagi Kourihime. Aishiteru yo!"

Fin

* * *

Satu. C4, nama bomnya Deidara dari NARUTO

Dua. Trojan itu nama sejenis virus komputer

Tiga. Kirin jurusnya SASUKE dari NARUTO

Empat. Bason Punch jurusnya Ren Tao dari SHAMAN KING

Lima. Raitei Sorai jurusnya Syaoran dari Tsubasa Chronicle

* * *

Gomen kalo garing ya!

Ini fanfict ichihitsu pertama mii~

Gomenasai gomenasai~

Review?


End file.
